143
by firefly2222
Summary: "Love is friendship, set on fire."   DAMON/BONNIE.  What if Bonnie had been Damon all along...from the begining.
1. Trailer

NEW STORY COMING SOON!

Everlasting Love.

What if Bonnie had been with Damon and Stefan since the beginning? This is the story of Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan arriving in Mystic Falls. Damon and Bonnie power couple. Stefan and Damon are still vampires, but Bonnie is a hybrid, half witch, half vampire.

Trailer:

_Stefan walks up to Damon and Bonnie "I want to go back"_

**After a couple decades they are once again returning to their home.**

"_Who are they, the older ones cuttteeeee" Caroline says, as her, Elena, Tyler, and Matt watch the new girl get in the car with a guy. _

_**Boundaries will be tested**_

_Bonnie uses a force field and throws Caroline across a room while baring her fangs, "Stay away from Damon" _

_**New love will bloom**_

"_I think im really starting to like Elena" Stefan smiled_

_**Old enemies will return**_

"_Klaus, stay away from her" Damon growled fangs bared._

**Past loves will appear**

"_Katherine?" Stefn questions the vampire_

"_oh this is not going to end well" Damon downs his drink._

**..and old love will continue…**

"_bene essere insieme per sempre giusto?" Bonnie wispers_

" _si per sempre" Damon grins._

Damon in a sing songy voice "Were backkkkkk"


	2. l'amo anche il bambino

thank you so much for all of the great reviews, and they were just on the trailer! I had originally thought i wouldn't start this story till my other two were complete, or farther along, but all of your encouraging reviews, made me change my mind, and i couldn't wait.

zozo42: Hahaha this sounds awesome. I love the trailer. Can't wait to read it.

breathe-in3 :i'm liking the way this sounds! please don't take long to update! i am really excited to read this in the future!:)

cherry1: need to read the first chapter asap..now you got me hooked.

NaeNae1495 :This sounds awesome. I cant wait to read it. Bamon as power couple. Bonnie is a hybrid. I'm so excited. UPDATE ASAP!

Sakura Soryu:Wow! This fic seems to be good! I'm waiting ... I have not read any fic Bamon like this ... excited! =D

so now what you all have been waiting for...143.

* * *

><p>Damon POV:<p>

I watched her every move. Her caramel skin was glowing, dewy with sweat. Her hair was up in a messy bun, the stray hair plastered to her forehead, she was sitting on the floor in front of me, focusing on a powerful spell. Most people would say she looked tired, and not so pretty, yet, she would always be beautiful to me, no matter what. I sat on the couch focusing my attention just on her. She growled in frustration, as the spell didn't work. She jumped up from her sitting position, throwing the viles on the ground. Her fangs descended as the vials shattered. _That's my girl_. I smirked to myself, not going unnoticed by her. The second my eyes met hers I knew I shouldn't have smirked, this thought only made me smirk larger than I had been before. She growled

"Do you think this is funny" I tried to suppress my laughter not succeeding

"No, I ju-" I was cut off my her speeding into me, colliding with me, throwing me across the room, and smacking me into the far bookcase. I recovered quickly pausing for a second, smirking, and returned the favor. I sped into her and held her up against the wall, my body pressed against hers. The veins around her eyes became visible, her breathing increased. In an instant she had pushed me back, onto the couch, and crawled onto my lap, so she was strattling me. I took in her beauty, fangs and all, before I felt a small but forceful aneurism; I lifted my hands around her throat tightening my grip. She reached out and gave me a very forceful slap back giggling a little. I joined in her laughter,

"l'amo anche il bambino" I whispered before pulling her lips down to mine. She was just starting to deepen the kiss, which I didn't object to when the front door to the foyer flew open. I growled in frustration,

"Don't you have anything better to do Stefan?" I questioned before continuing, "We are in Italy after all." He laughed,

"Well Damon, after a couple hundred years, it does become a bit repetitive" Bonnie growled, mad he interrupted us.

"And don't you guys get sick of this" he motioned to us "its become a daily ritual." I removed Bonnie from my lap; standing pouring myself a drink "Now St. Stefan don't be jealous" I smirked, sitting back down next to Bonnie. "I was thinking its time for a change" Stefan paused, looking back and forth between Bonnie and I. I ran my hand down her leg, "Continue" I murmured, but what Stefan said next shocked the both of us. "I want to go back" I spit my drink all over, my veins becoming visible around my eyes, fangs descending, Bonnie face mirrored mine. Stefan spoke again "I want to go back home, back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>Translation: l'amo anche il bambino- i love you too baby.<p>

reviews are appreciated, and i will update sooner.


	3. prometto

Stefan POV:

I watched as Damon reacted, and then he watched Bonnie's reaction. I knew it wouldn't be pretty, we hadn't been there in over 400 years, and we left the day Bonnie died. Well died, and then came back as a vampire. I watched as Bonnie stood; glancing back at Damon, lip quivering, before speeding out of the room. I looked at Damon, he also stood, rolling up the sleeves on his black dress shirt. I knew what was coming next. Before I knew it Damon had flung me across the room

"Why would you bring that up in front of her, hell why would you bring that up at all?" he growled while walking over to his liquor cabinet. I stood rubbing the debris of the wall off of myself.

"Its been over 400 years Stefan, you know how she feels about Mystic Falls, about.." He paused. "Katherine" I stated while looking down. He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Why the hell would you want to go back there anyways?" he asked confused. "We have to" i paused, "I've been contacted, he's at large again, he returned to Mystic Falls.." I hesitated before continuing "Hes with Katherine." I watched Damons face, he wasn't shocked at all. "they are waiting for Klaus to return to continue what he started with Katherine. Do you think this is all for show?" I asked. Damon looked at me wide-eyed "this is Elijah, were talking about. Whatever this is, its not a game, not anymore" he said before downing his drink. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go fix the mess you created" he said before speeding off to find Bonnie. I was left alone with my thoughts _Maybe it wasn't what she wanted with him, maybe it was the other way around. I cant help but feel for the girl that we both once loved._

Bonnie POV:

_I can't believe Stefan;_ I thought it was over with, we left. That was it, we were never meant to go back, I didn't want to. The veins around my eyes were disappearing; an I could feel the hot tears making their way down my face. I don't know how long I had been sitting on our bed, but the next thing I knew Damon was kneeling in front of me rubbing my legs, I didn't look up. He took my chin in his hand pulling my head up "guardarmi il miele" he whispered. I could never resist when he spoke this way to me, he knew it too. I could feel his stupid smirk appearing. _Cut it out_, I sent telepathically while smacking his arm, smiling at him. He laughed. "Bonnie, Stefan wants to go back…" he hesitated "soon." The smile was wiped right off my face. "I can't go back there Damon." "Hey" he started while using his thumbs and whipping the tears off my cheeks "shes not going to touch you, we wont let her," he paused "I wont let her touch you ever again." I took a deep breath in "Promise?" He stared deep into my eyes, before I could hear his voice in my head _prometto._ He smiled before leaning in to kiss me.


	4. sarà giusto

Bonnie POV:

"_Klaus don't" Damon screamed for me, while trying to fight off Katherine. Stefan was being held back as well by a witches powerful shield. I was alone with Klaus. He had only wanted the power within me. Katherine had other plans. I watched as she leaned in and whispered to Damon, I watched as his eyes went wide. And before I knew it she was in front of me. _

I shot up into a sitting position breathing hard, fangs bared, on the verge of crying. Damon sensed my fear and had me in his arms in an instant.

It had been 400 years ago when my life had been taken from me. 400 years since I had become a vampire. I remember that day like it had been yesterday.

_I had lived in Mystic falls my whole life, with my grandmother. The Salvatore's were a very wealthy family who lived in a huge mansion a couple minutes out of town. Back then, slavery was still in tact, and I, only at the age of 17 had been a servant for the Salvatore family for a while. Their father was a kind man, and so were the brothers. Damon was around 23, and Stefan was around the same age as me, 19. The brothers had treated me as part of the family, not as a slave or a servant. I had been serving them for some while. But this year was different, they were different. I didn't know how, but I could sense a difference. That same year the brothers had been obsessed with miss Katherine. She had been living in the house too. But around the same time they had started acting differently, miss Katherine disappeared. Damon had been very caring towards me lately, and I felt the same. We had developed a romantic relationship, and Damon had insisted that he tell me the truth. Damon and Stefan were vampires. Katherine had turned them. That's the change I had felt. They had then told me that I was a Bennett witch, and my powers would develop over time. That year changed my life, I was in love with a vampire, and I had a new power growing within me. Damon and Stefan had only been vampires for a short time, so when an original, Klaus came to town, along with Katherine, they couldn't protect me, I couldn't protect myself. I had died when I was 18 years old, forever stuck in a teen body. _

My mind flashed back to the time when it all changed.

_Klaus had me enclosed in a fire circle; his witch had created around us. This was it, I couldn't let him get this new power within me. "Klaus don't" Damon screamed for me, while trying to fight off Katherine. Stefan was being held back as well by a witches powerful shield. I was alone with Klaus. He had only wanted the power within me, he could have gotten than without killing me, but Katherine not happy with Damon's infatuation with me, had other plans. I watched in horror as she leaned in and whispered to Damon, I watched as his eyes went wide, lingering on a certain part of me. And before I knew it she was in front of me. That had been the last thing I remembered. The next thing I knew I was waking up, a newly turned vampire._ _Damon and I had regularly exchanged blood, we had a blood bond, so when I died, I had his blood in my system, and I became a vampire._

Damon POV:

I didn't know how she would react to going back, well I had some idea, but the thought of her hurting, made me sick. I thought back to that day_. _

_I watched as Klaus circled her, looking at her in a way that made my stomach churn. Stefan was being held back my Klaus witches force field. Katherine was holding me back. "Klaus don't" I had screamed. Katherine had snickered before leaning in and whispering in my ear "Klaus wont kill her, but I will." my eyes widened in horror as I glanced at Bonnie, staring at her heavily pregnant belly. The next thing I knew, Katherine was in front of her, snapping her neck._

We had been back in Mystic Falls for a couple days, and every day since, Bonnie has woken up nearly in a panic. I tightened my grip around her. Whispering in her ear "sarà giusto."


	5. il mio amore

Stefan POV:

I could hear Damon whispering to her, trying to calm her down. It had only been 3 days since our return, and she had been having these awful nightmares. They didn't talk about it, but they didn't have to. I knew exactly what they were about.

A bit after Katherine had disappeared, my brother took a liking to Bonnie. Every since he had become a vampire he had been vicious, and I wouldn't have wished his company on anyone. Anyone but Bonnie. She brought out the best in him, and I knew out of everyone around him, she was the safest. He would never hurt her, well not intentionally. Over the year and three months Damon and Bonnie had become more than close, these two years had changed our lives so much. Father, although he treated Bonnie fairly, saw Damon being with Bonnie and abomination. He disowned us, but it was probably for the better, he would never have to know about vampires, or witches, or any of it. Our lives had changed so drastically, and now they were about to change again. We don't know how it was possible, after all Damon was a vampire, but he got Bonnie pregnant. After the initial shock had worn off, they were excited. I can remember the day it all changed.

_I had entered into the living area, Damon was drinking scotch, Bonnie was sitting on the couch, reading a book, while lovingly caressing her stomach "Hey guys" she paused, "I think have a name" she smiled. "Oh yeah" I questioned. "What is it" Damon continued to ask._

That day had continued to be one of the worst days of our lives. Katherine had come back, along with an original named Klaus. He wanted the power Bonnie possessed. Katherine just wanted Bonnie dead. She wanted us to want her, even if she was interested in someone else; she wanted to play games with us.

400 years later, and that's still the one day that haunts us all. I could sense his presence. "Damon, what do you want" I asked as I opened my eyes. He smirked "get ready! Bonnie waiting for you downstairs, your going to school" he said trying not to laugh.

* * *

><p>History class. I might say that its kind of my favorite, after all, I did live through it. The bell had rung and Bonnie and I made our way into the hall. I glanced at Bonnie; she was checking everyone out, looking for her. But that's the exact moment I saw her, the doppelganger. Her straight brown hair blew in the wind, she laughed at something the blonde girl next to her said. I smiled as I watched her; Bonnie on the other hand had a fowl look on her face. We stood against the lockers as they made they way down the hallway. I watched as the blonde girls eyes widened, at the sight of us. I took in her appearance, perfect hair. The smell? She was a vampire. We stood still as they walked past us. Bonnie's eyes widened as they walked past, she could sense it too. We had learned quite a lot about the group that day. Elena, and Caroline were best friends. Elena had dated Matt Donavan for a while, but they broke up. Caroline on the other hand had dated most the people in the school, but what was most interesting was her love triangle that she had going with Matt, and Tyler. We had learned that she was now with Tyler, only Tyler. Tyler was the other one who caught our attention. As they walked by, he looked back and smirked. School was over. We made our way out of the building. Elena and matt had sat down, but the blonde and Tyler, stood among a table, the parking lot past them, now it was our turn to walk past.<p>

"Bonnie" I whispered, "The blonde-" she cut me off "is a vampire I know." Then she continued "but what is he?" I shrugged my shoulders. As we walked past them, I could hear a faint but feral growl, come from the group. I knew Bonnie could hear it too. "il mio amore" I heard Bonnie whisper, my head shot in her direction, Damon was waiting for us. I watched as she ran up to him, he gladly opened his arms greeting her with a kiss. I made my way over to them slowly. "Damon" I started, "I already told him" bonnie smirked. _God, it didn't take her long to adapt the Damon attitude along with the smirk._ I laughed to myself.

Damon POV:

Something smelled weird, I can't think of when I had last smelled this smell, only once before, faintly I think. I see Bonnie and Stefan come out of the building whispering to each other, walking past a group of students, one of which I can tell from here is the Katherine look alike. I could hear a faint growl in the distance, before Bonnie came running to me, I hear her whisper before she reaches me "il mio amore" I smile as I open my arms for her, kissing her when she meets me. I can hear her voice in my head _"The blonde girl is a vampire, and the tall boy…" _she paused_. "I don't know what he is." _As Stefan finally reached us, we stood against the car staring across the way. People walked in our view, but in the spaces our eyes met. Stefan, Bonnie and I starred, across, and Caroline and Tyler stared back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Caroline POV:

I watched as they walked past us, they were vampires. As they passed us Tyler let out a growl, I glared at him and smacked his arm. I concentrated trying to hear them from across the parking lot, as Tyler waited impatiently. I met Tyler's eyes _"I cant hear them, somethings blocking me"_ I sent telepathically. He nodded. "You guys are being really quiet" Elena said laughing at us. I smiled back while sitting down next to her. "So what do you guys think of the new people" Matt questioned. I put on a face "I didn't really get a chance to talk to them today, but the older one with black hair is cuttteeeeee" I squealed, feeling Tyler's grip tighten on my shoulder. I looked up and the girl was in his arms, he was kissing her. "Care, I think they're kind of together" Matt laughed. Elena joined in his laughter. I met Tyler's gaze and we stared across the parking lot. They were staring at us.


	6. mio mio mio è qualcuno geloso

Stefan POV:

I can hear moaning through the walls; forget that, I can hear the banging on the wall. Its bad enough I can hear them, but I can feel the vibrations throughout the house, they're sending off like tremors. I grimace to myself, I love my brother and Bonnie, but sometimes enough is enough. I need to distract myself, perhaps go out hunting. I hastily get dressed, wanting to get out of this house as soon as possible, and speed into the woods. The first week of school had gone surprisingly well. I had few opportunities to talk to Elena, seeing as she was always with either Caroline, or Tyler. Caroline didn't bother me, but Tyler; it was just something about him. I made my way through the woods, I could see light in the distance, I could hear loud music, and people laughing. I slowed my pace, not wanting anyone to see my abilities. As soon as I slowed two figures appeared in front of me, Caroline and Tyler. I stood still, Tyler circled me.

"How old are you Salvatore" he questioned. I hesitated before looking at Caroline, who was staring at me

"How old are you" I countered. Tyler growled a little, before Caroline glared at him, silencing him. She laughed.

"Technically I'm 17" she grinned. I countered

"Well technically I'm 19." She sped over to me our faces almost touching

"How long have you been 19?" I looked back and forth between them.

"I would answer that, but you probably already know the answer to that," then I continued "you're a vampire like me, but what is he" I said glancing at Tyler. Tyler laughed. Caroline leaned in towards my face,

"I have a message for you, from Katherine." My eyes widen, "Game on" she whispers before laughing. Suddenly she becomes quiet raising her finger to her lips "Caroline where are-, oh there you are!" Elena came stumbling through the woods.

"Come back to the party," she paused seeing me, "Oh Stefan! You decided to come," she smiled at me before taking my hand and leading me back to the party.

* * *

><p>Bonnie POV:<p>

I could feel the tension at school; Stefan had come home and told us of his encounter with the blonde vampire Caroline, and Tyler, whatever he was. Damon had suggesting something quite bizarre, and I had been totally against it. But Stefan had agreed with him. It was 2 against 1. I swallowed my pride as I slowly walked to where Caroline and Tyler were sitting. "Hey" I said, as I neared the table, both Caroline and Tyler looked up surprised, "Tonight, 8pm at the boarding house, you've been invited to diner" I forced a smile as I walked away.

* * *

><p>"Damon I don't understand, why that blonde slut has to come over to diner" I whined. He chuckled at me "mio mio mio è qualcuno geloso" he smirked. I glared at him feeling my fangs descend. "Don't you start" he commanded "there going to be here any second, we don't need to start breaking things now" he smiled rubbing his hands down my arms. I relaxed instantly, then I heard the doorbell ring.<p>

Caroline POV:

"Caro, why did we agree to this" Tyler whined, as we made our way to the front door. I sighed,

"Tyler, do you want them on our side or not…." He nodded his head "For Elena" he mumbled. I continued,

"Tyler don't loose your temper tonight, I can never sense anything about the brother when the girl is around, there all vampires, but there's something different about her, and I want to find out what. Even if that means pissing her off" I smiled as the door opened,

"please come in" Stefan greeted up leading us into the house. I gasped, I knew this house was extravagant, but the inside was divine. He led us through the foyer, the living area, and into the dining room.

"This is my brother Damon, and you already know his girlfriend Bonnie" Stefan introduced. "Please have a seat" Stefan ushered. Damon was seated at the head of the table, Bonnie to his left. I knew I was going to get on her nerves by doing this, but hell I needed to do this. I proceeded to sit on the other side of Damon. Tyler chuckled before taking the seat next to me, Stefan sitting across from him. I smiled at Bonnie before turning to Damon, "It was so nice of you to invite us," I smiled placing my hand on his arm. I felt a light pain in my head.

Bonnie POV:

I watched as she touched Damon's arm, ughhh, I gave her a slight aneurism. Damon could also sense what I did. His eyes widened as he glanced at me.

"So Caroline" Stefan started "How long have you been a vampire" she picked at her food, "Not long, just for a couple months, since the summer." I laughed, she was just a baby.

"Bon" Damon warned. Caroline looked at me before leaning towards Damon, one again hand on his arm, "No that's okay Damon" she said looking into his eyes. _That's it! _My fangs descended, and I lunged over the table attacking her. "Bonnie!" both Damon, and Stefan yelled. I could see Tyler stand and reach for me, but he stopped. I grabbed her hair, flinging her across the room. She recovered quickly, tackling me when I had my back turned. _Tough bitch!_ I wasn't going easy on her anymore. I formed a force field, holding my hand out, I threw Caroline across the room "Stay away from Damon" I growled fangs bared, veins visible.

Damon POV:

I watched as Bonnie lunged across the table attacking Caroline, bitch had it coming; I smiled, before seeing Stefan's face "Bonnie!" we both yelled. Tyler had stood ready to grab Bonnie, I grabbed his arm growling "Don't touch her" he backed off instantly seeing how protective I was of her. I watched as Caroline retaliated and tackled Bonnie, I tried to hide my smile, "uh oh, Bonnies not going to like that" I commented. Stefan, Tyler and I watched as Bonnie stood, stuck her hand out and flung Caroline across the room without moving. Caroline stood up clapping. "Relax girl, I just wanted to know what you were."

Stefan POV:

"I think we all have some explaining to do" I suggested leading everyone into the living room. Damon made himself comfortable sitting down on the couch, Bonnie sitting on his lap. Caroline took a seat in the chair, and Tyler sat on the arm.

"Okay Caroline… Damon, Bonnie, and I are vampires. Bonnie was a witch before she was tuned. Damon and I are physically 19, and 23, but we've been vampires for around 400 years. Bonnie was turned 2 years after we were. We grew up in this very town" I watched Caroline take a deep breath "Wow, you guys are pretty old." Damon laughed, I chuckled.

"Your probably wondering why after 400 years we've returned to Mystic Falls. We've come to protect the doppelganger, which you know as Elena. A very very old vampire, older than us, one of the originals is after her, for reasons, we don't yet know." Caroline relaxed

"you're here to help Elena?" she questioned. I nodded. "I'm sorry I was so defensive, I just didn't know what you wanted" she smiled before continuing, "a vampire named Katherine turned me, she said a man named Elijah wanted it done." Bonnie and Damon to this point had been very quiet throughout this conversation, but at the mention of his name, Bonnie rose, speeding upstairs. Damon sat wide-eyed.

"Caroline, did she say anything else" I asked. "No, I just kind of had a gut feeling they wanted Elena, or they will want her, I'm not really sure" Damon had rose and was pouring himself a drink. He spoke next.

"Ya know, I've been wondering since the first day I've seen you, what the hell is this guy? But now I've finally figured it out" he smirked towards Tyler. Caroline's eyes widened. I had no clue what Damon was talking about. "You smell that smell Stefan, smells familiar right, but ya can't place it. You've smelled it once before, the day it all changed. Damon looked right in Tyler's eyes "You're a werewolf" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Damon POV:<p>

I slowly walked up the stairs, I didn't even want to think about what I was going to say to Bonnie, but we had to talk about this. Caroline and Tyler had left about an hour ago. Stefan and I had stayed up talking about our plans. We now had another Vampire on our side, and we had a werewolf too. I grimaced to myself. Werewolves. One bite and your pretty much dead. I could hear the shower running. I opened the door

"Bonnie, we have to talk ab-ou-" I trailed off. It wasn't Bonnie. There standing naked in the middle of my bathroom was Katherine. I just stared. "Hello Damon" she smirked. At that instant Bonnie came walking in. She glared at Katherine. Katherine's smile faded

"oh, your still around, witch." Bonnie glanced up at me, worried expression on her face. I felt a breeze, Stefan was running in "Damon, I thought I heard…..Katherine?" he asked.


	7. Come avete potuto

Bonnie POV:

"Hello Stefan" Katherine smirked. I hated her, I wanted to kill her right then and there, but she's older than me, and could prolly react faster, and she's probably had reinforcements around_. _I must have been out of it, I could feel Damon in my head _Bon DON'T, she's not worth it._ I could hear a ferocious feral growl, I thought it was Damon, but then I realized, that it was coming from me.

"Now now, don't keep secrets" Katherine scolded us for using our telepathy, as she started out of the bathroom. Stefan, Damon and I followed her into our room, she was putting her clothes back on, seeing as she was still naked.

"Get out!" I yelled. She laughed, "like you could make me" she paused while putting on her pants, "well actually you could with your witchy powers, but you see I have someone on my side that you don't, forget him?" she paused throwing on her shirt, then looking at Damon and I, "you know, Elijah," She grinned. I was about to explode when Damon spoke up

"Do NOT talk about him around us" he growled. "you know," she started while twirling her finger through her hair,

"Katherine don't" Stefan warned, but she continued,

"he's almost better than you were, in bed" she laughed. "Katherine" Damon growled fangs bared, my face probably looked similar as I saw Stefan was trying to be his brooding self, and defuse the situation.

"Katherine, why are you here?" Stefan asked. "I see you met the blonde girl, annoying, but she will do her part well." "What do you mean her part" Damon questioned. Katherine dismissed his question "and the wolf boy, he was a bit more fun, had to get him to kill a girl just to start his transformations" she smiled.

"What is _he _up to?" Stefan asked.

"oh you mean Elijah," she smiled while looking at me, I growled along with Damon. She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a white stone twirling it in her hand, "well, you see I'm just putting the pieces together, doing what he asks of me, and you see we are preparing for Klaus to return to us. All I need now is the doppelganger." Now it was Stefan's turn to growl, Katherine's eyebrows rose in suspicion,

"well well well, falling for me again" she smirked as she made her way towards the door. That reminds me she turned back to Stefan, "I never stopped loving you," she winked, and with that she had sped out the door, and out of our house.

Damon POV:

We stood in silence for a few minutes, Bonnie breaking the silence, "she returned here with Elijah" she questioned, but it was more of a statement, she knew the truth. Elijah had been with Katherine for 377 years. Since he was physically 23. "You knew" she cornered Stefan, "Bonnie" I cut him off "of course he knew Bonnie, that's why we came back, we knew they were here, and we, well Stefan, felt a need to protect this girl Elena." I winced, there were tears in her eyes I knew it was coming, I felt the sting on my cheek, she had slapped me, hard. "How could you bring me back here, its bad enough that Katherine was here, and I knew that, but Elijah, Come avete potuto?" she practically screamed at me before using her forces to shove Stefan and I out of our room, slamming the door. Stefan glared at me, "You didn't tell her" he accused. I shrugged my shoulders "I need a drink" I stated as I made my way downstairs to the liquor cabinet.

* * *

><p>Come avete potuto- how could you?<p> 


	8. mi manchi, ho nostalgia di te

Stefan POV:

History class, my favorite, but today I couldn't concentrate in class. I was busy staring at Bonnie. She was pissed. She hadn't spoken to Damon since Katherine left, and she only spoke to me when it was absolutely necessary. "Bon" I whispered, she glared at me, I gave her a pleading look.

"Mr. Salvatore, id like to see you after class" Mr. Saltzman spoke, while staring at me, "you too ms. Bennett." I could hear Bonnie growl under her breath. The time went by fast; I was intrigued with what Alaric could possibly want. I stayed seated as the students left. Alaric was writing on the board, when he turned I could see the one word written. Vampires. I gulped,

"Now Stefan, what's your view on vampires" he questioned while sitting on the front of his desk. "How bout you Bonnie?" My eyes met his, "well I've heard stories, but they are just imaginary" I laughed it off. Bonnie stiffened in her seat.

"Try again" Alaric pressed. Bonnie stood and walked to the door shutting it. I sped in front of him,

"You will forget any suspicions you have of me, and you will forget you questioned us about this" I commanded.

"Nice try" he replied, "but I'm not that easy, I'm on vervain, so don't try it again" he grinned. "And don't think I don't know about Caroline too." He looked at Bonnie, "you know how I know about vampires, my ex wife, Isobel was obsessed with them, and then a vampire named Elijah killed her, turned her. She was Elena's birth mother you know, she had her when she was in high school, with none other that John Gilbert, the brother of the people that raised her as their own. And now I'm dating her aunt, Jenna, well I was. And I treat Elena, and her brother Jeremy, as my own. What do you vampires want with her?" I put my hands up in defense "Were not here to hurt her, were here to protect her, from a vampire named Klaus." Alaric looked back and forth between Bonnie and I, "okay, I'm listening"

* * *

><p>Bonnie POV:<p>

I sped home as soon as our conversation was over. "Damon" I yelled when I got into the house. Someone covered my eyes from behind; I smiled, turning around in his arms "mi manchi, ho nostalgia di te" he laughed into our kiss. I bit his lip, and growled, as he picked me up and sped upstairs.

* * *

><p>Damon POV:<p>

Bonnie layed in my arms, I was just staring at her. "The history teacher knows about us" she whispered. "What" my eyes widened, "well about Stefan and I, and he knows about Caroline, and _him._" "so the teacher what is he?" I questioned. "Human" she replied, "he was dating Elena's aunt, he knows about Klaus, Stefan told him." "speaking of my brother where is he?" she looked at me "Alaric took him to talk to Elena, along with Tyler and Caroline. I was gonna go, but I would rather be with you, than a Katherine look alike" she smirked. I laughed. "About her, what do we do next?" I questioned. She stared into my eyes "We wait."

* * *

><p>mi manchi, ho nostalgia di te- I missed you.<p> 


	9. l'amore della mia vita

6 months later:

Bonnie POV:

Things had calmed down, we knew Klaus would be coming soon, but we didn't know when, and Katherine hadn't been back in a couple months. Stefan, Alaric, and Caroline had visited Elena, and had told her everything, vampires, werewolves, and all about Katherine, Elijah, and Klaus. Stefan left some parts out, but no one knew those parts, besides Damon and I, and Katherine, and Klaus of course. We had been around for centuries; of course we had our little secrets. Damon and I were laying on the couch my head in his lap. "Damon do you think things would be okay if we did things differently?" I questioned. He knew what I was referring to, "Bon, Klaus was going to get what he wanted no matter what we did, we couldn't have changed the outcome." I nodded understandingly. "So Stefan and the look alike, do you think they're in love?" He ran his hand through my hair, "yeah, in the words of saint Stefan "I think I'm really starting to like her," if you ask me girls got him whipped" he laughed. I glared at him "You mean like me and you" I smirked as his smile got bigger, "No one could be like us, you're il mio migliore amico" he kissed me, "la mia amica," he kissed me again, "e l'amore della mia vita" he whispered before deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p>Stefan POV:<p>

"Come on, just a little farther" I called out to Elena, we were in the woods, almost to the waterfall. But I stopped in my tracks, I could sense her presence,_ Katherine _i growled under my breath. I whipped out my cell, calling Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon POV:<p>

"Damon" Bonnie moaned, we were still on the couch; I was on top of her positioned between her legs, in the middle of a heavy make out session. I had just bit into her neck. Exchanging blood had become regular for us. Every since we started dating, even while she was still human, still the best blood I've ever had, witches blood, not only a witch, but half vampire too. _Ring Ring._ "Damon-" Bonnie panted. "No, it can wait" I said, going back to her neck, "Damon" she said more forcefully, pushing me away, I growled noticing it was Stefan, _this better be good_ I thought. "Yes Stefan, thanks for being the eternal cock block, what would you like?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie and I sped hand in hand, out of the house and towards where Stefan and Elena were. We slowed down as we reached the waterfall. Stefan was standing in front of Elena in a protective stance. Katherine was standing off to the side by Stefan. "Katherine" I growled. She glared at Bonnie, at how our hands were intertwined. Bonnie noticed and I heard her growl "Back off!" Katherine was forced back a little, Bonnie had cast a spell. I grinned.<p>

Katherine chuckled, "I wouldn't be laughing if I was you," and with that I felt a breeze, and a familiar sent I hadn't smelled in 377 years. A man had appeared next to Katherine, "Elijah" she smiled. The grin left my face immediately, as I stared at the man in front of me. I could hear Bonnie gasp. His tan skin, blackish brown hair, and those piercing blue eyes. He acknowledged Bonnie first "Hello mother" before turning his gaze to me "father."

_Memories flashed through my eyes, _

_Bonnie was crying, I found her in our bedroom; she looked up at me tears running down her cheeks, "I'm pregnant Damon."_

_Bonnie sitting on the couch, reading a book, while lovingly caressing her stomach "Hey guys" she paused, "I think have a name" she smiled. "Oh yeah" Stefan questioned. "What is it." I asked. "Elijah" she replied._

_"Klaus don't" I had screamed. Katherine had snickered before leaning in and whispering in my ear "Klaus wont kill her, but I will." my eyes widened in horror as I glanced at Bonnie, staring at her heavily pregnant belly. The next thing I knew, Katherine was in front of her, snapping her neck._

_Klaus had scolded Katherine for ruining his plans, and left. Stefan and I had ran to Bonnie, she was still in transition, she was unconscious, "Stefan, we have to get him out" I said motioning to Bonnie's stomach. "Use your fangs" Stefan urged._

_We had raised Elijah as well as we could, he was a warlock, and a vampire. Throughout his teen years we reached a rough patch, which Klaus took to his advantage, persuading Elijah to join them. When Elijah turned 23 he stopped physically aging, the same age I was when I was turned. That was the last day we had seen him. Katherine and Klaus took him, well I guess it can't be called kidnapping, when the kidnappie goes willingly. _

I scoffed to myself, what the hell did Elijah see in Katherine, and more importantly Klaus. "Elijah" I growled. I could feel the fear radiating off Bonnie. Bonnie was physically stronger than me, although Stefan and i were a couple years older physically, and were turned before her, but Elijah could give her a run for her money. They were both born with powers, but Elijah was also born part vampire, and had been a vampire since he was born, the same day Bonnie was turned. But Elijah had an advantage; he had an original vampire on his side, who he is an apprentice too. Bonnie composed herself, but Stefan spoke first

"What does Klaus want?" he questioned. I watched as Elijah watched Elena carefully. Katherine watching his eyes carefully. "Elijah" she warned.

"Very well" he looked at the four of us, "Klaus wants to break the sun and moon curse." I was confused, Bonnie was confused, and by the look on Stefan's face so was he.

"Let me explain" Elijah began. "Klaus has been after this for some while, trying to break the curse. It started before you were turned. He needed Katherine, but she was turned into a vampire, prolonging his process, he had to wait for the next doppelganger" he said glancing at Elena. Stefan growled. "So Uncle Stefan, I returned to mystic falls, along with Katherine, following Klaus's' orders. He wants to try and break the curse again. He needs a vampire," "which I chose" Katherine smiled, "Caroline" I realized, "a werewolf" "which I took care of" Katherine" giggled again, Bonnie realized "Tyler", "and her" Elijah finished pointing at Elena. Katherine pulled the stone that she had once played with out of her pocket, "and this is what pulls it all together" she laughed. "Don't try to stop us, we all know the only one of you that could even compare to me, is my mother, but she cant take on Klaus" Elijah smirked. He grabbed Katherines hand leading her away, but turned back, "oh yeah, the sacrifice, it happens next full moon." And with that they were gone.

* * *

><p>il mio migliore amico- my best friend<p>

la mia amica - my girlfriend

e l'amore della mia vita- and the love of my life


	10. l'amo

Damon POV:

The full moon was tonight. The two lovers had gone out for the day. Stefan wanted to spend a romantic day with Elena. She was stubborn, and had decided she would go willingly to Klaus, as long as none of us got hurt. We were still working on stopping the sacrifice. Stefan had just called me, Caroline and Tyler were missing.

"Bonnie" I yelled throughout the house. She walked out of the library, "Im still looking Damon, I couldn't find anything yet, but I'm going to keep looking." She was looking for a spell to save Elena, seeing as though Stefan didn't want to turn her, to make her be a vampire. I admired her perseverance. I smiled at her.

"Caroline and Tyler are missing, Elijah and Katherine took them" "The tomb" she guessed. "Without at least one of them, preferably Caroline the sacrifice cant happen," I smirked "I'm going to get her, you stay here, work on saving Elena." I kissed her on the forehead before speeding away.

* * *

><p>It was nearing nightfall, I had to hurry. I made my way down the tomb steps. I could hear Caroline and the mutt talking.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt, but let's get the hell out of here" I said while freeing Caroline. I turned to leave when she threw one of her fits, "I am not leaving without him!" she yelled motioning to Tyler. I went against my better judgment, "fine, but hurry up would ya." We made out way outside when we were met by Elijah.

"now where are you taking Klaus guests" he questioned, when Tyler yelled out in pain. "woopss" Elijah smirked. "Caroline get out of here" I yelled. "No, Tyler listen to me, its me Caroline" she tried pleading with him. Too late he had transformed but instead of lunging at Caroline, he lunged at Elijah. I thought about it, i truly did he could kill Elijah and that would be it, but i couldn't let that happen, after everything he's done he was still my son. So I jumped in front of him falling back on to the ground the mutt on top of me; I flung him into the nearest tree. He got up and ran away, Elijah fleeing too.

"Damon, are you okay" Caroline came running up to me. "Yeah" I replied while wincing. I made sure Caroline was safe, then returned home. Bonnie had called, said something about an ancestors house, how she was there with Alaric, she found a spell for Elena. I made my way over to the liquor cabinet taking a long drink. I winced in fear; I set my drink down and rolled up my sleeve. I watched it, like poison in my veins.

"Ya know, you shouldn't have done that" Elijah smirked at me. "Yeah i shouldn't have, but i did" i replied. "You didn't have to dad, he couldn't hurt me" and with that he sped away. Great i thought. Now im dying, all for my ungrateful son. _Ring Ring._ "Stefan?" I answered, "Klaus came, he has Elena, its happening."

* * *

><p>The sacrifice went down. It turns out Klaus had a backup plan. He used Elena's Aunt Jenna as the vampire in the sacrifice, and Tyler's, uncles ex girlfriend Jules as the werewolf. He had killed Elena but with the spell Bonnie cast, she came back to life. Now here we are all dressed in back, Jenna's funereal. I watched as Elena and Alaric placed flowers on the grave. I felt Bonnie slide her small hand into mine, I looked up and smiled at her, rubbing circles on the back of her hand "l'amo" I whispered, she mouthed it back.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone had left, Stefan and I were the only ones left. I made my way over to our father's grave. He followed me over. "So how do we stop an all powerful Wolf-vamp" I questioned. " I don't know but too many people died" he paused, "they didn't have to." I looked down.<p>

"Do you ever think about dying Stefan?" this question startled him. "No, not really, were vampires Damon, its not likely" he laughed. I took a deep breath. "I wouldn't bet on it," "what?" Stefan asked. I rolled my sleeve up

"Tyler Lockwood bit me" He stared at me wide-eyed, taking my arm inspecting it. "Damon, we'll find something, a cure" I interrupted him "there is no cure Stefan. "Does Bonnie know?" he asked. I hesitated. "No, and id like it to stay that way, so please don't tell her" I said looking into his eyes while pulling my sleeve down. He nodded, and I patted his shoulder before speeding off.


	11. Si per sempre

Stefan POV:

I knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone. Damon filled me on what happened, he jumped in front of Elijah. Which went unappreciated. We were so close to defeating Klaus once and for all, Bonnie had him where she wanted him, but when Elijah stepped in to save him, Bonnie couldn't do it; she couldn't bring herself to hurt her son. They got away, Klaus a full-blown were-vamp. And now my brother was dying. Bonnie still had no idea. I'm not completely sure how he kept his arm hidden from her. Elena is back at her house, staying with Jeremy, and Bonnie was with her. I was currently sitting in my room, just staring out the window, what was going to happen. I could hear the faint popping noise. I sped downstairs reacting before I realized what was happening, I tackled Damon out of the suns rays. He was trying to kill himself.

"Dam it Damon! What if I had been Bonnie" I screamed at him. He fought back, and we ended up tearing apart the living room. Finally we had given up, he put his ring back on and was enjoying a blood bag as he healed. I was doing the same, after our little quarrel I was hurting.

"What the hell happened here" neither Damon nor me had heard Bonnie come in. "Nothing" Damon insisted. She glared at him. "Damon" I pressed. He looked down as he rolled up his sleeve, he didn't want to see her face. I watched for a moment, tears made their way down her cheeks.

"oh god" she whispered. "Bon" he said his eyes meeting hers, she interrupted him

"Don't you dare" she said venomously, "Don't you dare say goodbye, I'm fixing this" she said as she stomped off.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

"I can't imagine, I mean if it had been you, I don't know what I would do" Elena whispered. Jeremy scoffed, "Elena you guys have been together for what 2 years, Bonnie has been with Damon for over 400 years." I was at Elena's, explaining what was happening to everyone. "I have to go, I need to be with them now" I said before kissing Elena goodbye.

* * *

><p>As i got to the boarding house I didn't want to face Bonnie yet, I went to my brother first. What I saw shocked me, Elijah was in the room. Damon was lying on his bed, resting.<p>

"What are you doing here" I whispered not wanting Bonnie to hear. "He's my father, I thought I should say goodbye" he smirked. I lunged at him, whom he surprisingly allowed; he could kill me if he wanted to. I pinned him up against the wall "listen you little fuck, this is your fault! And we are going to fix it, he's not going to die" I yelled at him.

"Oh, but he is unless" he trailed off, "unless what" I questioned while dropping him. He looked at Damon and back to me "Go see Klaus." And with that he was gone. I sat on the bed looking at my brother; he didn't have a lot of time left. I stiffened, I could hear crashing downstairs, and crying. It was Bonnie. I sped downstairs to see the most heart-wrenching scene. Books were everywhere, pages were ripped, books destroyed, Bonnie was sitting up against the wall crying hysterically.

"Bonnie" I said while making my way over to her, "Stefan I cant, I cant find anything to help him." She cried. "I used a pain spell earlier to take away some of the pain, but I cant find anything to cure him, I cant." She cried. I hugged her.

"He's going to die" she whispered. "Bonnie, I'm going to see Klaus, he's been around longer than us, he might know of something. You should go upstairs, go be with Damon, you don't want him to be alone, just in case" I half smiled at her. I stood as I helped her up, before speeding off to find Klaus.

* * *

><p>Bonnie POV:<p>

I had been laying with Damon for what seems forever, it had been 2 hours since Stefan had left. Damon had become very still, my heart clenched "D-Damon" I whispered. His eyes fluttered open, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I cried out in relief.

"Damon, I know you're in pain, but it's going to be over soon, okay" I cried, "I promise," "I love you" Damon whispered, I held back the tears "I love you too," I said as I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Bon-" he started,

"Saremo insieme per sempre giusti?" he whispered, as his eyes closed, I blinked back the tears feeling his arms loosen their grip around me,

"Si per sempre." I whispered back.

* * *

><p>Stefan POV:<p>

I watched from the doorway as they had their moment. "I love you" Damon whispered, "I love you too," Bonnie said as she leaned up and kissed him. "Bon-" Damon started, "Saremo insieme per sempre giusti?" he whispered, as his grip loosened around Bonnie "Si per sempre." She whispered back. I cleared my throat while walking in "Bonnie" she jumped at my voice, I walked over to Damon uncorking the bottle I had, feeding him the blood.

"You found a cure" Bonnie asked, I nodded "Its Klaus blood, the blood of a werewolf who's a vampire can cure a werewolf bite" She smiled relieved before she noticed my face, "Stefan" she questioned, "I'm sorry Bonnie" I hesitated, "Klaus wanted to make a deal."

Bonnie POV:

I made my way to the apartment. Knocking ever so lightly on the door, I knew they could sense my presence. The door was opened revealing Elijah, "Hello mother" he greeted, I glared at him before making my way inside. Elijah led me into the kitchen where Klaus was waiting.

"So my blood worked" he assumed, I nodded. "good, now we can concentrate on fulfilling your end of the deal, which Stefan so eagerly made for you" he smirked. I growled, "I'm glad he did, Damon's alive." Klaus laughed,

"yes, but at what expense. After I took your son 3 hundred 80 some years ago, you, Damon and Stefan became some of the worst vampires I've ever seen, the bloodlust I had seen in you three was unbelievable. But in you more so, seeing as though you are a powerful witch. So you may ask what u exchanged in order to save your precious Damon, Stefan gave me you. In order to save Damon, I wanted you. You will join me, or I can take back Damon's life. I want a decade with you, the real you" he insisted while calling a teenage girl over, "drink" he commanded.

* * *

><p>translation<p>

Saremo insieme per sempre giusti?-we'll be together forever right?

Si per sempre.- yeah forever.


	12. indossato è

_Sorry it has been so long since I've updated this story, or any of my stories for that matter, I have been very busy lately._

_And now…what you've all been waiting for…_

Stefan POV:

I watched him sleep. I didn't want to take my eyes off of him. He had to be okay, nothing could go wrong, or else sacrificing Bonnie would have been for nothing. I glanced at the clock, it had been several hours, 7 to be precise since Bonnie had left the boarding house. I could only imagine what she was going through, what Klaus, Elijah and Katherine were making her do. I was scared. Scared of what they were making Bonnie do, scared of what she would become, and most of all scared of what Damon was going to do when he found out I sacrificed her to keep him alive.

"B-Bon" Damon croaked out from the bed, I stood from my chair making my way over to the bed sitting on the edge,

"No, its me Stefan," I said handing him a couple blood bags which he hungrily ripped open. I waited for him to finish. The blood bags worked their magic he was out of bed in seconds changing his clothes. He stopped and examined where the bite was, the veins had disappeared leaving his arm flawless,

"so you guys found a cure? What was it? How long have I been out? Is Bon downstairs, or hunting?" all of his questions threw me off guard, I knew I would have to tell him about Bonnie sooner or later, I didn't expect him to recover so fast. "Damon," I began,

"Bonnie and I tried everything, we couldn't find a cure. Elijah came here and gave me a way to save you but…" I looked down,

"But what?" Damon urged,

"I had to go to Klaus" I confessed. Damon looked at me bewildered.

"Klaus blood, because he's half vampire half werewolf, his blood can cure a werewolf bite." Damon walked slowly towards me,

"Why would he help us?" he questioned.

"D-Damon," I tried,

"Wheres Bonnie?" Damon questioned his voice raised.

"Damon, I didn't have a choice, you've been out of it for around 7 hours about the time I came back with the blood, about the time Bonnie left to join Klaus" as soon as I had those words out I was being assaulted. Damon had lunged at me, he pinned me to the floor

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU JUST HAND HER OVER? HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed at me.

"Damon I didn't have a choice" I tried,

"YOUD DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" he screamed.

"DAMON, Bonnie knew what she was doing, you would have done the same for her!" I yelled back trying to get to him,

"Klaus wants her for a decade that's it! For her it was a loose loose either way, either loose you for a decade, or for eternity, so yes I see why she was willing to go for you, she wanted you alive, we all did!" He released me on the floor, standing up slowly, "Were not leaving her with Klaus" he stated, I nodded my head in agreement, he continued,

"being in bloodlust for that long can do things to a person" he said before speeding out of the room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie POV:<p>

I dropped his dead lifeless body to the ground, licking the blood from my lips, and whipping my face clean. I could feel him walk up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "l'im orgoglioso di lei, la mamma" I shrugged his hand off and started to walk away, "indossato è" I replied a tear running down my cheek.

l'im orgoglioso di lei, la mamma- im proud of you, mom

indossato è- don't be.


End file.
